This agreement provides instrumentation for advanced beamlines that will support research needs of the life sciences community at the National Synchrotron Light Source II (NSLS II) at Brookhaen national Laboratory (BNL). NSLS II will undertake the design, construction and installation of three insertion device (ID) beamlines specified by NIH. Two beamlines will support macromolecular crystallography (MX), one of these is identified as AMX for flexible access and highly automated MX and the other is FMX for frontier MX with x-ray beams that can be focused to 1 micron diameter. The third beamline, identified as LIX, will be a high-brightness x-ray scattering instrument of biological applications. Each of these will require in vacuum undulators (IVUs) as insertion device sources and associated front end components.